Infearno (mission)/Transcript
is standing on a window ledge in [[Feldis] when he sees two Ululators walking towards a gray van on the street. He hears them having a conversation.] ULULATOR 1: It’s goin’ down now? ULULATOR 2: Yeah it is! In Ashkon Industrial Park. ULULATOR 1: Alright then get in! Let’s go! Ululators get in the van. Ululator 2 gets in the driver’s seat and Ululator 1 in the passenger’s seat. They proceed to drive off. JAMES: Better follow them without being spotted. Whatever’s going down is going to be taken down, by me. player must follow the van over the [[Lonshan-Feldis Bridge|LFB] and past Sentry Town, down south to Ashkon Industrial Park. James, not far behind, makes the turn into Ashkon, and sees a chopper shooting at the ground in the distance. The van drives toward the scene and parks near there. The Ululators get out of the van. James gets a bit closer (from a distance though, not too close) and sees that there are Ululators all over the place, on the ground, in the chopper and on the rooftops. The chopper is shooting rockets at a power plant. There are no civilians around.] JAMES (INNER MONOLOGUE): If they blow up the power plant there’s gonna be a meltdown, and everything in the city would burn. It would be devastated. are about 40 Ululators, six in the chopper, and they have the following types of weapons: assault rifles, grenade launchers, rocket launchers, snipers, and even some shotguns. There are gray vans scattered around the area which contain Ululator reinforcements, as long as extra firearms and explosives. James must destroy these too. Now, all Ululators in the area are defeated, and the power plant is secure. JAMES: This is getting ridiculous. The Ululators are dominating the city. I can’t let this happen. looks toward the shore and notices a factory is on fire, and is burning. James gets closer and hears maniacal laughing. We hear and see some explosions. James gets there and is now standing on the roof of the burning factory. There is a massive gaping hole on the roof leading down into the factory. All of a sudden, a man riding a glider-like device comes out of the hole, grabs James and throws him in. James falls into the factory. James looks up and sees the man. He is wearing a cape and is covered with burn marks. His glider is emitting fire and he is wearing a whole bunch of pyro-related devices. James is weak. He struggles to speak. JAMES: Who… are you? INFEARNO: I am Infearno. I heard Travis Ululator is here. WHERE?!? JAMES: What? He is? Where… cuts him off. He grabs James and throws him upward, out of the factory. Infearno grabs him in midair as he’s falling back and slams him downward, back into the factory. JAMES (WEAK): This... ends... now. a long boss battle, Infearno falls off his glider and the glider falls to the ground. James blows it up and interrogates the defeated Infearno. JAMES: What do you want?! cutscene begins which zooms in on Infearno’s head, and then becomes blurry, showing Infearno’s thoughts. INFEARNO: Back in the day, it actually wasn’t nearly as bad as it is now. In Interface City, drugs were a big thing. I didn’t want to start, but we were very poor. Everyone was. And everyone’s lives always took a turn: when they started drugs. That’s what happened to me. It made me hallucinate, do things an ordinary man wouldn’t. But the Ululators were always a big problem. They always wound up killing everyone they saw. I was lucky to be alive, but basically everyone I knew was killed at the hands of them… the hands of Travis. That’s why I swore revenge on Travis. After a while, I went into hiding for a good ten years or so. Got interested in pyrotechnics and fire-related objects. I built all this technology. cutscene still plays, but we are out of Infearno's head and back to reality. JAMES: Okay... I want Travis out, too. But who told you he was here? INFEARNO: I overheard that the Ululators were going to raid Ashkon, and Travis was going to be there. JAMES: Well I just stopped that raid, and Travis was nowhere in sight. INFEARNO: Well, I must go now. All my technology is destroyed now, so I’ll be a normal citizen now. Don’t worry, there’s no need to put me out of my misery before I cause more havoc. I’m not gonna do that. JAMES: I know. You’re not a bad guy. You’re just misunderstood. that, the mission completes. Infearno will still be laying there, conscious, but if you leave the factory and come back, he will be gone. Navigation Category:Story Mission transcripts (Shattered)